


When the Crazies come to Town

by Chinchillaatthedisc0



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, BAMF Charles, Charles Has Issues, Charles killed someone, Cherik - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, Detective AU, Drug Use, Drugs, Erik is a Cop, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is actually the good guy, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feels, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Its so hard to feel, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Poor Erik, The Author Regrets Nothing, oh how the tables turned, very subtle though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchillaatthedisc0/pseuds/Chinchillaatthedisc0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is a surly detective with zero people skills who has just been assigned the murder case of Kurt Marko. Prime suspect? Charles xavier. Who's no where to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erik tossed back his last drink before heading to bed. Another late night at the station meant an extra drink. Ever since he was assigned the Marko/ Xavier case he had been getting in later and later. Every time he was close solving it a whole new fucking twist popped up just like a damn soap opera. He fell asleep that night reimaging every possible angle of the murder scene.

“Morning partner!” Moira greeted him at his desk.

There was a reason he was always late to work. He hated small talk with his new partner. 

“Moira” Erik greeted coldly while adjusting the out of place pen on his desk and placing his coffee mug on the coaster 

“I ran those prints you got off the crime scene,” Moira stated, clearly pleased with herself.

“Are you going to share what you found or do you want me to sit here all day fucking guessing” Erik was sure not to raise his tone. After all, he didn't want to scare her off yet. He liked having someone else doing all the boring bureaucratic work 

Moira cleared her throat and looked like a scolded puppy. Now he was losing his patience .

“Most of them were the victims own prints, there were two that we haven't found a match for yet though. “ Moira had regained her composure

“Any news on the whereabouts of the son yet?” Erik asked opening up the file left on his desk from the night before

“Not a word. Mom is still saying she slept through the whole thing. Not entirely sure if I believe that” Moira trailed off 

“Believe it. She had so more prescription medication bottles on her nightstand than Marylin Monroe. That mixed with her alcoholism, a train wouldn't have woke her up. The sister was definitely hiding something though. Any way to get her back in her for questioning?” Erik didn't bother looking up from the file

“I’ll see what I can do” Moira clicked off with her overly showy heels.

How the hell are you supposed to chase someone down in those things? Erik thought as he reviewed the pictures from the scene.

He remembers walking into the house. House was an understatement; it was a fucking castle. Of course, it was always the rich people causing problems. Sharon Xavier-Marko had called the police frantically when she woke up that afternoon to find her husband dead on their kitchen floor. A single blow to the head with a blunt object that was nowhere to be found. Mom had been out cold, sister was staying at a friends house, the only one not accounted for was the brother. Nineteen-year-old Charles Xavier was already in his second year at Harvard and was back at his family residence for the summer. And suspiciously had not been seen or heard from since before all of this started. His sister said he was in and out, staying with friends and sometimes just didn't want to be reached. But there was something off, Erik could feel it. t.

“Erik” The familiar cold tone of his captain came from behind him

“Frost. What do I owe the pleasure ?” Erik was not a fan. But, other than being an ass sometimes, she had never actually done anything worth hating her for.

“How’s the case? It's been a week and still not a single suspect?” She said all too judgmentally. 

“I’m bringing the sister in for questioning again and still trying to locate the brother. Although from what I can dig up there were a lot of skeletons in this family's closet. Mr Marko was the kids step father obviously. There were at least a dozen domestic ‘incidents’ I've found from the past ten years. All swept under the rug, either money or power or both.” Erik could tell Emma was bored, or maybe that was just her face.

“What kind of incidents ?” Emma asked 

“Cops were called out to the house either by the son or the sister but charges were never filed, nothing was ever filed actually,” Erik replied trying not to sound too cryptic

“Dig up what you can. Find out what officers were dispatched and question them. Don't leave here till you have something.” Emma said before walking off to ruin someone else’s day.

Erik couldn't help but roll his eyes after she left. She was constantly under the delusion that the whole police station was filled with children for her to care for.

“Moira!” Erik yelled from across the station and heard the familiar click-clacking coming towards him “Where are we on getting the sister in?” He asked.

“I just got off the phone with her mother they can be here after lunch” Moira replied studiously “You don't think she had anything to do with this do you? She’s just a kid” Moira continued skeptically

“I dont know what is happening in this goddamn case, and I think she knows more than she's saying. I even think she knows where her brother is.” Erik stood up. Even in her heels Erik felt like a giant standing next to Moira.

“Call them back and tell them not to bother coming down. We will meet at the hotel. Where are they staying again?” Erik dug into his pocket to find his notepad   
“Hilton on main street but why are we not just waiting?” Moira followed Eriks brisk pace surprisingly well considering her stature 

“Because the less time they have the less time they have to get their stories straight. “ Erik growled, opening his the passenger side door for Moira.

“You think they’re really hiding something?” Moira asked once Erik started driving.

“I think there is a possibility that one of them is hiding something; it's just a precaution. You have to quit viewing her as just a kid. She's 15, people have done much worse much younger.” Erik corrected

The rest of the ride was mostly silent save for the bouts of road rage that overtook Erik.

Just walking into Xavier’s temporary residence made Eriks skin crawl. Everyone in that damn hotel was smiling. What was so great about being a desk man at a hotel that made them all so happy?

Moira sat on the chair across from the couch that Raven and her mother sat. Sharon was clutching her drink like it was the last thing keeping her alive. 

“I just want to say again how sorry we are for your lose.” Moira stated, definitely not speaking for both of them

“Heart broken” Erik said under his breath “Raven, I just have a few more questions.” 

There was no denying the fifteen year old did not want anything to do with anyone in the room. She nodded in reply.

“What was your relationship with the deceased? Being adopted, was he like a father to you?” Erik asked, trying to gain some kind of friction.

“No,” Raven responded, no emotion, not anger, guilt, fear. Nothing.

“Why is that? Was he distant? “ Erik asked, now just wanting some kind of emotional response.

“Sometimes.” Raven retorted leaning back on the couch. Sharon all but chugged the rest of her drink and got up to make another one.

“Was he ever abusive towards you?” Erik heard a small clang come from the wet bar and quickly stopped himself from catching the falling cocktail shaker. It wasn't always easy keeping his powers secret when they were a reflex.

“This is outrageous. My husband was murdered and here you people are trying to slander his name!” Sharon snapped before Raven could answer

“I'm not slandering his name. I'm asking routine questions” Erik saw pieces falling together.

There was no doubt in his mind that the vic was abusive. And there is only so much abuse a person can take before they snap. The only problem was Raven and Sharon had an alibi. And so the next obvious suspect was the brother. 

“Raven, do you know where your brother is? Does he know about what happened to his stepfather?” Erik asked, the first flint of emotion glosses over, it looked like fear. Was she afraid of her brother? 

“When Charles doesn't want to be found he won't be found” Raven replied, returning to her former coldness.

Erik backed off for a second and Moira took that as her cue

“Raven, he cant hurt you here. We can make sure of that” she sounded like a Hallmark card

The reaction they got was unexpected. Raven laughed, and not a fake laugh. She was genuinely laughing, almost to tears. 

“Raven?” Moira asked trying to reel the girl in 

“Sorry, sorry its just that the thought of Charles hurting me. Charles raised me. He’s the reason I was adopted. “ It was clear Raven was going to continue had her mother not very dramatically cleared her throat.

“So if you two are so close how do you not know where he is?” Erik interjected before Sharon could talk 

“I told you before. Charles left the night before. He said he was going to Hanks. Not surprising, I swear they’re gay for each other. he texted me that night as said he loved me and that was the last I heard from him.” 

“Hank McCoy?” Erik asked

“Yes, he still has the same last name as he did two days ago when I told you.” Raven retorted, all too snippy for Eriks liking

“Have you tried texting him?” Erik questioned, bracing himself for a sarcastic response

“What a crazy idea! Texting him? is that even possible?” Raven responded, not letting Erik down.

“If your brother does try to contact you give me a call and let him know he's wanted for questioning” Erik said signalling to Moira it was time to go

“Well that went well” Moira said once they exited the hotel of horrors “You think the brother is okay?”

“I think the brother was involved in his step-father's death.” Erik replied, already irritated by the traffic 

“Raven did paint the picture of a stone cold killer when she was talking about Charles” Moira questioned suspiciously

Erik couldn't help but roll his eyes. Does she think every psycho in the city is going to be like a Bond villain?

The rest of the day Erik spent avoiding Moira and Emma while doing his best to track down his only lead. 

Erik sat in his recliner after putting on an old record. Magda always hated Johnny cash, that should have been his first clue that she was a psycho bitch. He tried to steer his thoughts away from the woman he once loved and the children he was never allowed to see. He ran over the case again, everything lead to the brother. Now he just needs to track him. 

Erik woke up suddenly, almost jumping out of his chair. He wasn't sure at first what woke him up. He scanned the room and flipped the lights on. Everything was just as he left it. Maybe he was just a paranoid bastard. He stretched out of the chair, feeling the painful effects that come from falling asleep in a ten-year-old lazy boy. His groggy walk to the kitchen soon escalated when he turned the corner and saw Charles Xavier leaning against his counter. Erik pulled his gun to him from the table next to the entry way and aimed it straight at Charles.

And then lowered it. 

“What the fuck?” Erik asked raising his firearm, then lowering it again. Except he wasn't lowering it, or at least he wasn't trying.

“I don't like guns” Charles tisked. He looked awful. If Erik passed him on the street he would think he was nothing more than an addict, not the son of a billionaire family and possible murderer. 

“And since you were so showy with your ability I figured why the hell not” Charles was leaning against the counter as it was clearly the only thing keeping him upright.

“Charles” Erik tried to access the voice his therapist used on him “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I came here to...I actually don't know what my plan was but it ultimately ended with you and the rest of the NYPD off my ass.” Charles' voice was shaky. Aside from showing all the signs of being high as a fucking kite he had also suffered a pretty severe beating recently

“What have you taken tonight?” Erik asked pulling a chair out from the breakfast nook and sitting down. Charles clearly wanted control of the situation and Erik wanted him to feel like he did

“You know something? I have no fucking idea” Charles responded almost losing his footing

Erik jumped up before Charles fell face down on Erik’s new cherry wood flooring and placed him the chair

“Erik, listen to me. What happened that night should have happened a long time ago” Charles seemed more lucid now that he was seated

Erik’s prime suspect was in his breakfast nook confessing. This was definitely not how he expected it to go

“You should wait till you have a lawyer.” Erik reached in his pocket to and pulled out his phone. And just like the gun, the phone was lowered back into his pocket.

“You don't understand. What happened that night... What’s been happening for since that man married my mother” Charles’ palms were shaking and for a moment Erik almost actually had sympathy for him. Almost.

“Look, kid, I've heard everything. I've been in this job a long time.Trust me I've seen it all and I've heard it all.” Erik said proudly

The next thing Erik knew he was with Charles. Like in a memory over and over there was nothing Erik could feel but pain and neglect. He saw Charles take everything his step-father threw at him. Somehow Erik could feel inside Charles’ own head, his emotions, the pain in every blow he suffered through, even what he was feeling now. As the yelling and the abuse kept growing and growing Erik clutched his head, desperate for a way out. He could he Charles stammering.

“I'm sorry, Im so so sorry I didn't mean to! I can't control it when I’m like this. Erik? Erik?” Charles pleaded as Erik reeled back into the moment. 

There was dire fear in Charles' eyes. He was terrified he had hurt him. 

“Please, Erik are you alright?” Charles begged. He was standing, both hands on Erik’s shoulders but still shaking  
“What the hell did you just do to me?” Erik barked shrugging the man off of him, Charles stumbled back into his chair.

Erik felt helpless. Everything he just witness crushed him. And now this kid he just watch go through ten years of suffering was near tears in his kitchen out of fear he had hurt Erik. Erik who he doesn't even know. Erik who is the lead investigator on a case that could throw him in prison for the rest of his life. What kind of person cares about a person they just met like that? 

“Erik, please. Calm your mind” Charles said, his voice wasn't as panicked as it was before. 

A wave of Euphoria passed into Erik, he was certain to have come from the telepath attempting to reassure him mentally. It did not last long, however. Erik’s mind got a sudden spark like it was being electrocuted. Then he saw Charles' body slump to the floor and begin to convulse


	2. Chapter 2

Out of all the cruel tricks God had played on him over the years, this was, without doubt, the cruelest of the bunch. Erik thought as he was driving his number one murder suspect, who had recently confessed in his kitchen, to the Emergency room. 

The boy was laid out in Erik's back seat. He had stopped convulsing but seemed to be passed out for the moment. Erik had seven minutes from his house to the ER to decide what he was going to do. Never in his life would he have ever thought he would question turning in a murderer. That was the law he had sworn to enforce. But whatever shred of conscious that had somehow lingered in his brain, but took a 364-day vacation every year, was now screaming at Erik telling him not to dare turn in that strange cocain dipped angel in his back seat.

But if he didn't turn Charles in he would be breaking the law. He could be arrested. His whole life would be over if that happened. He simply cannot throw his life away for some rich, snobby, drug addict who wandered into his kitchen. Erik tried to push the images from earlier out of his head and he picked up his phone to call Moira.

“St Johns Emergency Room downtown. Get here as soon as you can” Erik said after Moira greeted him with a half-whispered hello 

He had almost forgotten how late it was. 

Erik pulled up to the closest entrance and picked up Charles from the back seat. It momentarily occurred to him that maybe he shouldn't stumble into the ER holding an unconscious teenager. He quickly decided it wasn't worth it to be socially acceptable right now. A nurse quickly ran over upon Erik’s entrance.

“What happened?” She asked calling a gurney over

“Overdose,” Erik replied 

“Fill out the form up at the check-in station. Do you know what he took and how much?” She asked checking all of Charles’ vitals. 

“I know for sure cocaine. Um, he could have had something else with that I'm not sure. I don't know him.” Erik pulled out his badge, it usually stopped the questioning quickly

“I see” She said coldly

They had taken Charles back and Erik was procrastinating doing the paperwork they had gotten him when Moira showed up. She looked fairly decent for 4:30 am. 

“Are you ok?” She asked, clearly shaken up. 

“I'm fine” Erik replied 

Moira put her head in her hands for a minute and Erik wondered if her ever impending mental breakdown was about to happen.

“Then why in the hell am I here, Erik” Her former worry was now dripping into anger

“Because, in one of those tiny little rooms back there, a very guilty Charles Xavier is unconscious. Moira, he showed up at my apartment.” Erik sounded almost like a kid in a candy store and he tried to curb his enthusiasm. 

Moira looked petrified.

“He wait-- He what??” She stammered 

“I woke up and found him high as shit in my kitchen, basically confessing,” Erik said 

“How did you get him here?” She asked after a moment, no doubt trying to process the situation on little sleep.

“He passed out.” He replied, luckily he always spoke as little as possible so she wasn't suspicious of his blunt answers and didn't press for more details

“Have you called it into the station yet?” Moira pulled out her cell phone obviously already knowing the answer

“Actually I was going to wait till he was awake” Erik had no reasoning whatsoever to say or do that but he hoped Moira would trust him enough to go with it

Moira took the clipboard off of Eriks lap and went to work filling it all out.  
Erik felt a tinge of humanity. He was thankful Moira was around to do that shit, and that she apparently did trust him, and she hauled her ass out of bed in the middle of the night for him. He got up to make them both a cup of coffee when he saw the nurse from earlier signaling him over.

“He wants to talk to you,” She said, her tone was still ice cold. 

Erik glanced back at Moira who was still studiously filling out the forms.

“Okay” he replied

The nurse, Angel, a name Erik thought entirely ridicules. She led him down a short hallway and then a tiny room where they had taken no time in hooking up Charles to as many different beeping contraptions as they could.

“I’ll be back in five minutes” Angel stated and closed the door behind you

“I'm sorry Charles. I have to turn you in. I could be brought up on charges as well if I just let you--” Charles interrupted him before he could finish

“No I am sorry, my friend. I put you in an awful situation I shouldn't have asked you, or anyone to do that. I understand. It’s your job.” Charles words were sincere, So sincere Erik’s heart crumbled briefly. This kid really cared more about other people than himself. 

“Its not impossible to plead this down. He had a record of domestic abuse I'm sure a jury would be sympathetic” Erik couldn't tell who he was trying to convince

“You and I both know its not going to end like that,” Charles said darkly. 

Worry for the boy crept into Erik slowly. But before he had anything else to say the nurse was back to take Charles to do some more testing. When Erik got back out to the waiting room he had no more options left, no more excuses, He had to call it in.

“This is a weird one isn't it?” Moira stated when Erik hung up the phone

“So weird” The night was beginning to take its toll and Erik wanted nothing more than to go to sleep

Just as Erik was beginning to doze off he heard the Angels voice frantically call him over

“Whats wrong?” Erik asked sleepily and in no mood to deal with hysterical women

“He's gone” She blurted out “He just vanished I don't--I just I left for two seconds” 

Erik tried his best to act shocked. Charles had weighed his options and knew life wouldn't bode well for him if he stuck around. And being a telepath he could easily make good his escape without a trace. 

Moira hurried over to see what the fuss was about

“He’s gone. Let the station know, put out an APB and I want every cop in this city to know what this guy looks like!” Erik bit out, doing his best not to buckle every single metal object on the whole block.

Almost before Erik was even done shouting orders Moira was on the phone carrying them out. He knew it was all pointless. Most of his frustration stemmed from the amount of emotions he was feeling. He was probably processing more emotions tonight than he had all year. He wanted to close this case. He also did not want to see Charles behind bars. He wanted everyone to understand. He wanted Charles to be able to live his life freely, finally.

After brutal verbal abuse from Emma for, well, everything about that night. About four hours of sitting at his desk filling out paperwork, briefing a unit in charge of finding Charles, and then berating himself for about thirty minutes. Erik finally went home.

Erik wasnt all the way into the door before he could Charles. Not hear, hear him. But could hear him in his head. Erik placed his keys and gun on the table next to the door and walked into the kitchen

“Do you know how bad of an idea this is,” Erik said

Charles was sitting at the table with two steaming cups of tea. Erik didn't even know he owned tea.

“I do. If you would like for me to wipe this memory after I leave I can. I just wanted to make sure you were okay” Charles politely gestured for Erik to have a seat

“You are checking on me?” Erik knew Charles’ life as he knew was over, so why was this kid checking on him?

“I know how important your job is to you. I--I also did not really know what do now anyways. I can't go see Raven, at least not yet. Far too risky, even with my powers. And I dont want to put her in that situations” Charles said moving his finger around the rim of his mug

Erik wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not, he was after all, extremely sleep deprived 

“You're not hallucinating. But you’re right you should go get some sleep” Charles responded 

“Stop doing that” Erik muttered 

“I'm sorry” Charles retreated back into the seat and slumped down slightly, keeping one finger tapping on his mug “You have a wonderful mind though. And you can be very loud with it, sometimes I don't even try”

“Just….” Erik searched for a non-threatening way to end the sentence but his mind was blank and he took a drink of his now lukewarm tea.

Erik sat there trying to remember all the shit from his psych classes on how to deal with long-term abuse victims. Not to mention the more recent trauma of killing someone.

“How did it happen?” Erik blurted out, he didn't have the best of filters when well rested. He had zero filter when he had been up all night.

Charles’ eyes fluttered for a moment, he looked up momentarily directly at Erik and then back down at the table.

“I did not mean to. Please believe I never would have…” Charles shifted in his seat. Erik thought momentarily he was going to cry, but then remembered his eyes were just an uncomfortable shade of perfect blue topaz. “After I moved out the only person I really talked to back here was Raven. It was just easier to forget here never happened.” Charles took a deep breath, he would occasionally look up at Erik but never held eye contact for more than a second or two. 

“Raven told me Kurt was starting to creep her out, just things he would say about her and her friends. Kurt had never messed with her before. I guess because I was around to distract him. I don't really know. But, a few weeks before my break Raven called me. She was terrified and I couldn't do anything. Kurt had cornered her. I told her I'd be on the next plane over but she insisted I finish the semester and she would stay with some friends till I got back. I finished my last final exam and boarded the first plane there. I was angry when I got there. We fought. I told him if he laid another finger on her I would kill him. He told me there was nothing I could do and then….I don't know what happened it just, it happened, I had killed him. I hadn't done anything, I just...I shut off his brain and he collapsed.” Charles took a deep breath and sucked down the rest of his tea

“Cause of death was blunt force trauma. He was hit in the back of his head with something.” Erik pried, it was his own curiosity at this point, he wasn't trying to build a case. He just had to know

“I panicked. I thought I could make it look like a break in or something. I bashed him with one of the book ends. I then realized I was being stupid and left. I dumped the book end in a garbage bin on the east side.” Charles answered 

So that explains why Raven was so touchy. Erik took a deep breath and removed the two mugs off the table and set them in the sink to wash in the morning.

“You can sleep on the couch if you want. You must be even more exhausted than I am.” Erik said walking into the hall to grab some bedding out of the closet 

“I cant accept that invitation. I’ve already put you through enough I can't have you risk anything else for me” Charles said, Erik heard him get up 

“Think about yourself for two seconds, would you? And if you are that worried you can wipe my brain of all of this before you leave. Just get some rest” Erik shoved the bedding into Charles’ arms 

“Im just down the hall if you need anything” He added before heading to his own bed, leaving a somewhat stunned Charles in his kitchen holding a down blanket


	3. Chapter 3

Erik woke up the next morning pleasantly surprised to find he still had all his memories from last night intact? Or did he? Would he know if something was missing? He remembered enough to know he let Charles Xavier, the man no less than 24 hours ago he was trying to track down, sleep on his couch. He rolled out from under the sanctuary of his comforter and stumbled into the living room.

Well, that would explain why all his memories were still there. Charles was curled into such a tiny ball under his blanket Erik almost didn't see him. Poor kid must be painfully exhausted.  
Erik crept back into his room to get ready for work, opting to get breakfast on the way instead of running the risk of waking his guest. He showered quickly and threw on his last clean suit, making a mental note to go to the dry cleaners after work. Just as he was walking out the door he grabbed the legal pad on the table next to his keys 

 

Charles,

I’ve gone to work. There is coffee in the second cabinet above the sink  
Help yourself to anything else in the kitchen. There are also clean towels  
In the hall closet if you would like a shower.

Erik.

He placed the note on the coffee table across from Chares and made a quick and quiet exit. Once arriving at work, things were not as peaceful.

“Tell me you have something,” Erik said as soon as he saw Moira approach him

“Not a damn thing. It's like he just up and vanished. You’re going to want to talk to Emma though” Moira replied gravely 

Erik rolled his eyes and walked to Emma’s office.

“I'm reassigning you.” Emma spoke without even looking up from the computer she was feverishly typing away on

Erik clenched his jaw. Of fucking course she would pull something like this.

“That's completely uncalled for” Erik growled

“Is it? In the last 24 hours you have had a murder suspect wonder around your apartment while you slept, confessed to you in your kitchen while you just stood there with your head up your ass and not calling us, drove him yourself to an ER, still didn't call us, then let him escape from a room twenty feet away from you. You’re lucky I don't suspend you!” Emma had stopped typing and now looked at Erik with her signature frosty scowl 

“Suspend me!?” Erik began to raise his voice now “ I called Moira! In case you didn't know there isn't exactly a normal procedure for having your prime murder suspect show up at your house!” 

“Keep getting snippy with me lehnsherr and I will suspend you. So its your choice, suspension or you take over the Wilson case“ Emma wasn't yelling, she was still cool and collected. Which to Erik was even more scary.

Erik hated the Wilson case. Wade Wilson was a repeat offender, in fact if the guy was awake he was committing some kind of crime. His case was given as some sort of punishment around the office. Basically, if you really fucked something up you had to babysit Wilson, follow him around, make sure he wasn't getting in trouble. 

 

“What about Moira?” Erik asked, not actually worried about his partner's well being but more about whether he was going to have her around to do his paperwork

“She’s staying on the Xavier case,” Emma smirked slightly

Erik slammed the as he walked out, reminding him too much of his toddler son when he didn't get his way. He walked over to Logan's desk. The last poor bastard who got on Emma’s bad side and was assigned to Wilson. 

“What?” Logan asked bluntly upon seeing Erik approach

It was no secret they did not care for each others company

“Give me what you have on Wilson,” Erik replied just as hostile 

Logan began to laugh all too arrogantly. 

“Not today, Logan” Erik growled

“Your time of the month?” Logan snarled back, reaching for a file on his desk and handing it towards Erik

Erik ripped the folder out of Logan’s hand and stalked away. Once he got to his desk he scanned over the folder. Bored from the moment he opened it till he shut it. Apparently Wilson ate at the same taco truck every day for lunch and immediately following that was either a nap or some kind of felony. 

Since his new assignment was probably not even awake yet Erik slipped quietly out of the station. His curiosity overtaking him he went home to see if his little homicidal telepath was still asleep. When he opened the door he felt the shower was on, and sure enough, Charles was no longer fetal on the couch. He figured the telepath already knew of his presence so he went to take a seat in his favorite lazy boy, still exhausted from the last 48 hours. 

He must have dozed off because he woke to a rather startling crash coming from in the kitchen

“What the hell” Erik muttered, momentarily forgetting of his house guest

“I am so sorry,” Charles said once Erik entered the kitchen “I thought I would make you some coffee before leaving, least I could do. But the damn thing revolted and then the toaster started acting up and everything just--” Charle was stuttering through the whole ordeal.

Erik knew instantly what had happened. He moved things in his sleep all the time. Once he woke up with the oven unhooked and sitting in his front room. He couldn't help but laugh at Charles look of utter confusion 

“What?” Charles asked, genuinely distressed at Erik's amusement

“Nothing it's just--” Erik stopped to give himself a moment to pull together and stop laughing at the expense of the poor soul in front of him “I move things around sometimes while I sleep, usually if particularly upset about whatever my subconscious chooses to drag up to dream” he finished

Charles face immediately flushed with embarrassment, a trait Erik was instantly fond of.

“I see. I am sorry though. I was hoping to leave with one good impression,” Charles stammered trying to pick up the broken pieces of the mug that lay around his feet

“You’ve cut yourself,” Erik noticed the small bead of blood seeping on Charles’ thumb

“Barely a scratch, my friend” Charles hummed 

Erik exited the kitchen to go get the first aid kit from his bathroom. Charles had cleaned up most the mess before Erik got back

“Here” Erik said holding out a band-aid

Charles looked at it snobbishly and chuckled

“You realize I am not a child, right?” He replied, still graciously taking the bandage but not putting it on

“You could have fooled me.” Erik retorted, waving his hand to fix the rest of the mess he made

“That really is fascinating,” Charles eyes lit up when Erik used his power “When did you manifest?” He asked anxiously 

Erik was not accustomed to talking about his ability or even having it noticed. In fact, he was more used to hiding it or face the consequences. 

“Forgive me, I did not mean to pry. I should be on my way” Charles said placing the hand towel down.

“I was young. Very young. I don't remember the exact age. Are those the same clothes you’ve been in all night?” Erik asked 

“I didn't exactly pack a duffle before I went on the lam” Charles smiled shyly

Duh, Erik. This is why you don't talk to people.

“You can try some of mine if you would like,” Erik said doing his best to sound friendly 

Charles smile got brighter

“I'm afraid I am much more vertically challenged than you. I would definitely look like a child then” He replied cheekily 

“I might have some of my four-year-olds old clothes if you would like to try those on” Erik did his best to joke but was not entirely sure that's how it came out

“You have children?” Charles asked, sounding dramatically shocked

Erik didnt really like this subject but he brought it up so he only had himself to blame.

“Twins. Pietro and Wanda. They live with their mother though,” Erik answered trying not to sound bitter.

“I am sorry to hear that,” Charles replied politely

“You apologize almost too much” Erik regretted what he said almost immediately. It was a characteristic of being an abuse victim and that was the last thing he wanted Charles to dwell on 

“You’re not the first person to tell me that. My sister hates it” Charles said mused

There was a brief pause where Erik searched for any way to fill the awkward silence 

“Well, like I said I should be going,” Charles said beginning to make his way towards the entrance way

“Where are you planning on going? You have the entire Police service out looking for you.,” Erik reminded him

“I think I can manage myself around. I’ll probably go back to the house and pack a bag. Since you so eloquently pointed out I may need a wardrobe change. Then, I don't really know. Mexico? That's where fugitives are supposed to go right?” Charles snickered

Erik didn't like how light hearted the teen seemed to be taking the situation

“What about Harvard? Your sister?” Erik was a little more serious now

He saw a flint of dejection flash across Charles’ eyes before he looked down at his shoes.

“I’ll go see Raven. As for Harvard, I think you and I both know that bridge is burned now” Charles didn't match Erik’s seriousness but there was a hint of melancholy in his tone now.

“Shame. From what I read you outsmarted 90% of the population” Erik grinned

Charles flushed again, the pink hue matching his baby blue eyes perfectly and oh god Lehnsherr this is a child pull yourself together

“That’s very flattering, thank you.” Charles replied shuffling at the discomfort of actually being complimented 

Erik was pleased to see Charles beginning to open up little by little and the more he did the more he enjoyed his company

“Thank you, Erik. For everything. I will forever be in your debt,” Charles said stepping back from the door for a moment and then walking out without giving Erik a moment to reply

Some weird part of him did not want Charles to leave. He wanted him to be there when he got home from work. He wanted to be there to help Charles recover from years of mistreatment. So he had a soft spot for the kid, whatever. 

Glancing down at his watch he rolled his eyes. He made a quick lunch and procrastinated the impending doom. Around 12:30 he ran out of things to do and headed out to babysit his newest case.

“What is he even eating?” Erik asked himself. Watching Wade Wilson sit at a park table alone but somehow still talking..

Erik was bored. He didn't know why he got out of the car. But he did. 

“Mr Wilson, I'm Detective Erik lehnsherr” Erik introduced himself as politely as he could once he came in contact with his case

 

Wade stood up from his lunch and lurched towards Erik and before he could stop it he was being bear hugged by Wade Wilson. 

“What the fuck” Erik said under his breath struggling to get free

“Thank God you’re here. I was honestly beginning to fear for my delicate, precious life with Logan around. You know him, right? What did that guy's parents do to him. I swear I saw him trip a little girl one” Wade said finally releasing Erik.

Wade seemed to be impervious to Erik’s death glare and just continued smiling like buffoon

“Howlett is jackass I’ll give you that one. Just, stay out of trouble and I’ll stay out of your way” Erik said trying to regain some kind of control of the situation

“Aye aye Captain” Wade gave a stern salute “Would you like to join me for lunch?” he offered half of what looked like a burrito

Erik chose not to dignify the request with a response and simply went back to his car

 

When he returned to the station Moira was waiting at his desk

“Can I assist you with something, Moira?” Erik asked 

Moira sensed the sarcasm and rolled her eyes like a rebellious teenager

“I wanted to tell you I tried to get Emma to change her mind about this. I explained it was all just one bad break after another,” she trailed off 

“Emma made up her mind nothing is going to change that and certainly not some rookie out on a power trip,” Erik responded coldly. Why she thought he would care was beyond him. Maybe she wanted one last pat on the back

“We still haven't found a single lead” Moira bit the inside of her cheek. A habit Erik had picked up on when she was aggravated. 

“I'm not on that case anymore, Moira.” He said forcibly. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Charles Xavier. He needed his mind off of the whole ordeal. 

Moira apparently got the hint and took that as her cue to leave. Unfortunately, that left Erik with nothing to do but ponder where the boy would end up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have good news and bad news. The good news is yay new update so close to the last one! Bad news it may be a bit before I get to post again. So ya know....Sorry.

Every day of the last two weeks seemed to go by slower than the day before. Between dealing with the endless repercussions from the Xavier case to the daily struggle of trying not to snap Wade Wilson's neck right off his head, Erik would spend each night with at least two shots of good scotch. This night however, he needed something a little more. He would never admit to being a social man. But, as a man he had certain needs to tend to, and bars were where he could kill two birds with one stone.

There was a spot within walking distance from his apartment he frequented. Usually packed with college students from the university but every now and then he would have luck with a grad student, or one of the professors still trying desperately to clutch on to their youth.

He swung the door open and relished the familiar smell of alcohol and poor choices. It didn't take long to order a drink. There was a band playing but for the most part it was dead.

“Hey” Erik looked to his left and was greeted by a shorter brunette, she had dark eyes and almost looked too young to even be in the building much less ordering a drink “I'm Cassie,” she said loudly over the band

“Erik” He held out his hand and smiled. But not too much. He’d been warned about the frightening nature of his smile

The rest of the night went typically. He bought her a drink. They talked about her degree in psychology and job as a barista in the local Starbucks. He told her he was a detective. She was into it. The night was only going to get better from there.

“My apartment is just up the road if you wanna get out of here and talk? It's loud as hell in here” Erik shouted while the band attempted to cover AC/DC’s highway to hell. Which was way overdone.

He saw some hesitation and briefly considered relinquishing the invitation

“That sounds great but--” Before she answered Erik was cracked in the back of the head by what he could only assume was a fucking bar glass. 

“What the shit” Erik said stumbling off the bar stool and looking at his attacker. He was shorter than Erik but only by about an inch. Strong features. If he had come in early Erik might have spent the night trying to get him in bed. 

“Derek! We were just talking. What’s wrong with you? He’s a cop!” Cassie screamed getting up and hitting her apparent boyfriend's chest with her purse.

“Okay, clearly there’s been a miscommunication here. I just--” This time it was Erik who was interrupted. ‘Derek’ Went straight at him like a goddamn linebacker.

Thirty minutes later Erik was sitting on the back of an Ambulance in front of the bar. Derek was in the back of a different ambulance on its way to the hospital. 

“Can we speed this up. I want to leave before my boss catches wind of this and shows up to finish what jackass started” Erik asked the EMT who was trying to clean the broken glass out of the back of his head

“Sure, why even bother picking out all these tiny little glass specks from your skull. Why don't we just leave em there. Infections aren't really as bad as everyone says! “The overly sarcastic medic responded 

Erik grunted, wondering if it would be entirely inappropriate to go back in for one last drink. 

“You’re not driving are you?” The medic said after a few more agonizing minutes

“No, I live down the street” Erik replied

“And does anyone live with you?” She asked, wrapping gauze around the offended areas

“Why? Your shift almost over?” Erik questioned as enticingly as he could

Her response of pouring what seemed to be straight alcohol onto the gash below his collarbone was enough to take the hint.

“I need someone who can check on you every hour for symptoms of concussion,” She said again after finishing up

“I don't have a concussion” Erik replied as if the idea offended him

“Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were a licensed physician. My mistake.” She handed him a printed out list of something Erik knew was important but couldn't really focus on with an undetermined amount of beer, whiskey, and what he thinks was probably Everclear coursing through his system

There was a cop there taking statements and Erik remained as professional as possible explaining the situation and his rank and self-defense and blah blah blah. As soon as he was dismissed from the scene he called a taxi and got the hell out before either Moira or Emma showed up to remind him of all his bad choices.

The cab driver didn't try to make the normal chit chat. Erik wasn't sure if it was the fresh wounds or just an incredibly antisocial cabbie. He stumbled into the apartment building using the wall to remain upright till he reached the safety of his couch. Unlocking and opening his door from down the hallway he entered the blackness of his home and inadvertently slammed the door behind him as he staggered towards the couch and dived into the soft cushion. 

Only it wasn't soft cushion Erik landed on is, it was lumpy and kind of soft but also really boney and wait who the fuck is on his couch. All 182 pounds of his intoxicated body swung off the couch, flipping over the back of it and switching on every light source in the house.

Laying face down on Erik's steel blue IKEA sofa was the familiar oversized sweater covered body of Charles Xavier. 

“What the fucking shit” Erik shouted, louder than he wanted. 

His unexpected guest merely rolled over, opening his eyes for a moment. Erik barely saw a glint of his blue eyes underneath the mop of curly brown hair.

“Hello,” Charles said joyfully before closing his eyes again and apparently going back to sleep 

Erik stumbled towards the couch using the back he had just somersaulted over to lean against. He saw, propped up on the coffee table with a couple of beer bottles, one of his nice cloth napkins with what appeared to be a child's handwriting scribbled all over it. Erik reached over the couch and grabbed the napkin, squinting to focus long enough to read the scribbles.

Detective dickstick:

I am here by returning to you this beautiful lump of cutie pie.   
I thought he would be safer here than where I found him. Blabbing   
to everyone about his small stint as a homicidal maniac.   
And also, how beautiful your eyes are. And jawline. And other bits  
I would rather not imagine. Anyways, see you soon smoopy bear <3

xoxoxox   
Wade. W

So Wade Wilson not only knew where he lived. But broke in, rummaged through his linens, and discarded Charles onto his sofa. 

“Charles?” Erik tried to lower his voice this time “Charlessss?” he was now shaking the poor lump who began to grumble 

“Go away Alex, I'm not in the mood” Charles muttered slapping a hand out into thin air

“Charles! Do you want Chicken and Waffles?” Erik stuttered. 

A perfectly reasonable question. He was starving and it was only polite to offer house guests food. He was the perfect gentleman. 

Erik heard a grunt and assumed that was a yes and went to the kitchen to scavenge for food.

He woke up on the kitchen rug with a box of cereal for his pillow.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck” he whispered clutching his head. And immediately shutting the blinds to block the offending light beginning to peak out. Why does he drink? Why is he so self-destructive? Why, God? Why? He laid there for an unknown amount of time trying to piece the night together. The pain in his head was equal parts head injury and hangover. He remembered bits of a fight, that was obvious by the agonizing injuries. 

He climbed up using the counter and staggered to the bathroom to purge everything in his system out till there was nothing left and he considered actual death as his only release. He woke up again propped against the tub. Not entirely better but the room was no longer spinning and he had nothing left to vomit.  
He griped about his life choices on the way to the kitchen to attempt to hydrate himself. The clock on the stove read 12:30. He feared checking his phone. He knew there would be no less than twelve missed calls from Emma.

He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat at the table to sip and try and keep it down. He laid his head down and began to slowly open the curtain again to let in some light. As he did so he heard a grumbling. First he thought maybe it was his stomach. Then he heard muttering and he cracked one eye open to see movement come from the couch and Charles Xavier peeking his head over the back of the couch. 

“Ummmm” Erik stuttered searching for words. He certainly didn't remember whatever events lead to this “What….What Are you doing on my couch?” Erik finished trying to stand up but only accomplishing rolling into an uprightish position.

 

“Your guess is as good as mine. I can't remember a damn thing” Charles said, posh accent still made him sound like a shining knight even when he was completely trashed

“Well, what do you remember?” Erik asked, more annoyed than angry.

“I remember Alex being an ass. He knows I hate ecstasy and what does he do? ‘oh just one more time baby, I promise it won't be like last time’. Idiot.” Charles said rubbing his temple.

“Okay. That cleared up nothing. How are you in my house. And why are you even still in town” Erik’s annoyance level was heightening

Charles threw his feet over the edge of the sofa, back facing Erik. It seemed like he didn't wish to respond

“Who’s Wade. W?” He asked turning to meet Eriks gaze.

Erik felt his blood pressure rise at the mere mention of that imbeciles name

“He’s quite possibly the most unsavory cluster of molecules ever formed” Erik replied “What the hell does he have to do with all this?” 

“Well, It says that he brought me here,” Charles said, first attempting to stand then sitting back down

“Says where?” Erik jumped up, a little too quickly for his recovering body’s comfort “Goddammit, that napkin set belonged to my grandmother” He sat on the couch next to Charles before the room started to spin again

“Well, he doesn't seem to be your biggest fan either” Charles stated, slumped into the couch cushions like he was trying to morph into one.

“That prick knows where I live. I am not physically capable of handling this right now” Erik decided, sinking into the cushions with Charles.

“Dear lord, what happened to you?” Charles asked, he was clearly shocked but had very little actual emotion in his voice. Probably too tired.

“I didn’t have the greatest of nights myself,” Erik said touching at the back of his head. Yeah, still hurt.

“Did you decide to jump into a pin of velociraptors? “ Charles queried as he looked over Erik’s tokens from the night before

Erik knew Charles was joking even though his face remained completely serious. If he had but the energy he would have laughed

“I learned to always ask the girl you invite home with you if she has any prior commitments. Even if she is the one who started things,” Erik didn't know why he was sharing, but maybe one day Charles wouldn't have to learn the hard way

There was a moment of silence and Erik thought maybe Charles fell back to sleep. when he looked over actually was just staring out the window. Erik grabbed the napkin off Charles’ lap, checking to see if there were any more clues to the nights events on there. That would explain Charles’ silence. 

“You have a crush on me” Erik stated matter of factly. Any other time he would have ignored the little mention of his bits. For all he knew Wade was just trying to cause trouble. But his brain had recently been marinated in alcohol and was completely without fucks to give.

Charles looked away and Erik could only guess his face had flushed bright red. As it usually did when he was embarrassed. When he turned back his cheeks were still rosy pink.

“I mean. I am pretty so I totally understand” Erik said trying to break the uncomfortable silence

It seemed to work cause the gloom and doom look on Charles' face melted a bit as he smirked.

“You’re a bit of an asshole,” He teased 

“Im a lot of an asshole actually, just ask my ex-wife she could probably go on for days” Erik replied

“I would never...I mean, I know you're straight so I just. Have I mentioned I do unexplainable things when I'm high?” Charles rambled

Erik wasn't sure who made the first move, actually he was 85% sure it was him, but in less than a minutes they were making out like sexually deprived teenagers. Oh wait, one of them was.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days ago if someone had told him he would be tongue deep in Charles Xavier's throat he probably would have punched that unfortunate individual. But here he was. The Kid’s legs wrapped around his waist and trying his best to unbutton his shirt without breaking away. Charles tugged at the waistline of Erik’s pants, making him groan a little more than he wanted. God, had it really been that long? 

“Little eager, there aren't we?” Erik whispered finally breaking away from what felt like an eternity 

“You’re one to talk” Charles smirked, cupping at Eriks tented pajama pants

Whatever God there was had a very cruel sense of humor. First it was Erik's phone that went off. He opted to ignore it, focusing his time on the silky white skin between Charles’ neck and shoulder. Minutes later, there was a knock at his door.

Erik can only describe their reaction to that of meerkats. Meerkats trying to get it on in peace.

“Are you expecting someone?” Charles asked, hand still firmly placed on Erik’s firm place.

Erik was all too happy to ignore the intruder. And then the knocking started again.

“Erik? Erik It's Moira. Open up! You were supposed to be at work hours ago,” Moira shouted from the hall

“Fuck, shit. Goddammit” Erik whispered, climbing off of Charles like he’d been set on fire. Charles leaped up as well but seemed confused about the panic

Erik grabbed Charles wrist and dragged him into the Hallway

“What are you doing? Are you going to get the door?” Charles asked groggily

“I am. And you are going to stay in here and be as silent as the grave,” Erik Responded, shoving Charles into the linen closet and shutting the door.

“This is very rude you know,” it took Erik a moment to realize Charles’ voice was in his head

“Silence” Erik sent back while throwing on some less thin trousers and running back to the door

“Moira” Erik said creeping the door open 

“What the hell are you doing? I’ve been covering for you for an hour and a half! Emma now thinks you have a cat with feline leukemia by the way” Moira was pissed but still trying to maintain her composure 

“I'm not feeling well. I think I came down with something. I’ll be in tomorrow” Erik tried to close the door but Moira pushed it open 

“Why didn't you call in sick, then?” She asked suspiciously glancing around the apartment 

“Because, before you decided to play the entirety of Moby Dick on my door I was still sleeping. I was up until four trying to keep my body from throwing up a kidney. Now would you please exit my apartment before you catch whatever I have,” Erik used one arm to hold the door open and the other to gesture her out

“Why are you wearing slacks?” Moira asked while walking out

“Because I’m an adult, Moira and don't have to explain my life choices to anyone” Erik answered, promptly shutting the door before there could be more back chat

Erik didn't move from the doorway until he heard Moira’s clacky heels disappear down the hall 

“She seems nice” Charles voiced jolted Erik out of a deep inward battle of morals.

“I can't do this, Charles” Erik said, turning to face his houseguest 

“Im sure we can get things going again” Charles smirked and walked closer to Erik

“NO. No, no, no!” Erik said holding out his arm to keep the kid at bay like charles would ever actually hurt someone. Except for the guy he murdered. 

“Erik, are you alright? What's wrong?” Charles seductive tone melted into more of a mother goose type.

“I just this second remembered something I have to do. Not have sex with a 19-year-old runaway felon” Erik said continuing to hold his arm out but now using it to point at Charles as if there would be any confusion

Charles looked away momentarily, clearly Erik had hurt his feelings. Fuck it, he basically got off on hurting people's feelings. 

What happened next, however, wasn't exactly the response he would have expected

“Because trying to get it from some cheap slut at a bar is so noble” Charles was definitely not sad, he was pissed.

“At least I know none of them have broken into my house” Erik retorted, arguing was second nature to him.

“Oh please, you don't care about that. You don't care about anything, that's obvious,” Charles rolled his eyes, like the defiant teenager he was

“I care enough to not lock you up. I even gave you a place to stay for shits sake” Erik knew it was a low blow, he didn't want to guilt the kid. But he hadn't expected a fight and wasn't fully prepared

“You and I both know you only did that out of guilt. If I hadn't accidentally projected the other night you wouldn't give two fuck where I end up. Because you can't empathize with another human without having feelings forcibly shoved into that obscenely thick skull of yours,” Charles didn't raise his voice, just an incredibly hostile tone

Well, Erik couldn't really deny any of that. But he wasn't going to lose whatever they were fighting about. It clearly wasn't about them having sex anymore but he had no clue what it was.

“And you just know me that well from the three times we’ve met? Two of which you were fantastically high for?” Erik responded after a quick second 

“One of which you were so smashed you didn't even remember coming home!” Erik knew he touched a nerve cause Charles voice finally raised, ever so slightly 

“At least I got home and not dropped off like a sedated sack of potatoes. Speaking of, why didn't you end up at whatever Alex’s couch instead of mine? Clearly you two do more than exchange drugs” Erik was officially scraping the bottom of the insult bucket

Charles didn't answer. Infact, he turned around and went back into the hall. Erik’s hall, usually when someone storms off they leave. Erik stood there for a few moments to see if Charles was coming back. Then he heard the shower kick on.

“Charles?” Erik shouted from the hall “Why the fuck are you taking a shower. We’re still fighting” Erik said trying not to sound as perplexed as he was

“Because I’m storming out,” Charles answered.

Erik walked into the bathroom, Charles had already hopped in and seemed making use of his loofah

“You’re not storming out. You’re in my goddamn shower. Have all those drugs finally gone to your head?” Erik was now so completely confused and he didn't care about showing it

“I realize I'm in the shower. And I am storming out. But the last time I had a hot shower was coincidentally the last time I was here. So I'm showering, then I'm storming out” Charles responded as if it all was perfectly normal

“What have you been doing? Jumping from one crack house to another?” Erik asked, opening the cabinet and pulling out a fresh towel

There was a brief pause which means Erik must have gotten it somewhat right

“Not entirely. And besides you don't care anyway. I'm just a 19-year-old runaway felon. Who you almost had sex with” Charles replied haughtily 

“I--” Erik stopped to choose his words carefully “Almost being the operative word” he finished

“And I almost left you enough shampoo for another shower. But I didnt” Charles threw the bottle out of the shower, almost landing on Erik’s head

Erik knew at this point Charles wasn't mad about the couch incident. He was mad because of the things Erik called him. Even though everything was true, Erik implied that those things were all he was. Now that he knows he can get started on never apologizing, ever.

“See? This is what Im talking about. Only an immature brat would do shit like this” Erik muttered

Charles laughed, another unexpected reaction. He seemed to be full of those

“Now you're just trying to push my buttons, Erik. Have you ever considered communicating with people in a healthy manner that isn't insulting or bickering with them?” Charles asked, still working the shampoo through his hair

“I guess not since I can't empathize with people unless mind fucked into it” Erik retorted, proud of himself for the being able to throw Charles’ own words back at him.

Again with the snickering. This is maddening. People don't laugh when they're fighting.

“That wasn't a mind fuck. Although if that's what you would prefer we can certainly work something out” Charles responded, beginning his conditioning cycle

“You ca--- Nevermind you know what I mean” Erik grumbled

“Lighten up grouchy bear. I understand this had been a weird day for you” Charles said

“And this hasn't been a weird day for you?” Erik asked skeptically

Charles finally shut off the water and grabbed the towel Erik had swung over the top of the shower

“My weird days are normal days” Charles said opening the door

He’s actually rather fit under all those layers of sweater and flannel, Erik thought

“Wait, what?” Erik asked after a moment

“Nevermind,” Charles said patting Erik on the back before taking his clothes into Erik’s room and shutting the door

“You’re putting on dirty clothes after a shower?” Erik asked from the other side of his own door

“I took time to shower before storming out I dont really have time for a wash and dry. Might ruin the dramatic exit” Charles shouted back

“We’re not fighting anymore, though,” Erik pointed out

There was a long pause where Erik heard nothing from the other side

“Good point” Charles said opening the door, still clad in a crisp towel wrapped around his waist and an arm full of clothes

“Laundry services are in the basement” Erik informed

“Good, I’ll put lunch on” Charles held out the arm load to Erik who did not take action “Erik, I'm not walking to the basement of an apartment building I don't reside in dressed in nothing but a towel,” Charles sounded shocked at the idea

Erik finally cooperated and soon found himself laundering Charles’ stupid clothes

“How many sweaters do you even own? Like ballpark estimate? “ Erik asked facetiously when he got back up to the apartment

“Are you really going to lecture me on fashion?” Charles replied, head stuck halfway in Erik’s pantry. No doubt trying to find something to eat other than cereal, crackers, and take out ketchup packets

“I have an excellent wardrobe” Erik sulked

“Sure you do darling, if you work for the Men in Black. You probably have a wider selection of suits than food,” Charles finally shut the pantry door in defeat

He had found some of Erik’s sweat pants. Had them rolled up at the waist and ankles. Did he just call him darling?

“I’ll go pick something at the coffee shop around the corner. What do you want?” Erik asked 

Charles thought for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air dramatically

“Forget it. You’ll get my order wrong anyway I’ll just come with” He disappeared for a moment and reappeared with Erik’s Talking Heads t-shirt from college on. His favorite t-shirt. Although he wasn't complaining about how it looked on Charles.

“Just help yourself why don't you” Erik said slipping on his shoes and grabbing his keys

Charles fished his shoes out from under the couch and chose only to roll his eyes in response 

“Rather brisk out for summer” Charles huffed once they were outside

Erik ‘hmmd’ in reply. He was never one to talk about the weather. The weather was the weather why did people find it so fascinating?

“Tell me about your kids?” Charles asked curiously as Erik was opening the door for them

Oh great so from ‘odd weather we are having’ to ‘tell me about your deepest regrets as a human’. Why couldn't they just get coffee. Unfortunately, there was an extensive line which meant plenty of time for chit chat.

“You don't have to tell me or anything. Its just-- I feel kind of odd. You know so much about me” Charles continued after seeing Erik cringe at the questioning

“You haven't just jumped in there yet?” Erik asked pointing to his temple

Charles looked mortified 

“I would never abuse someone's privacy like that. Yes, I’v gotten bits and pieces but never on purpose. You just project on a much higher level than most people,” Charles stated like Erik had just offended his ancestors

“What is that like telepath code of conduct or something? “ Erik muttered to not raise suspicion “You seemed to know all about me earlier,” Erik said bitterly throwing back to their spat

Charles chose not to reply and began to study the menu as the approached the counter, slowly.

“Peter and Wanda. They live in New Jersey with their mother. My ex-wife, Magda. Peter is a pain the ass. Wanda is more soft tempered. No idea where she got that from” That was probably the most he’d talked about his kids in a year

“They sound lovely. Have they manifested any mutations yet?” Charles asked, intrigued again

Erik felt a tinge of guilt. One of the reasons for their divorce was Magda’s inability to accept Erik for who he was. He knew she wouldn't take kindly to their children manifesting. He didn't want his children to live with their own mother hating them as well as 89% of society. He also didnt want them living with the idea that there was something wrong with mutants.

“So that is a no then” Charles concluded for himself after a moment of silence

“They’re still young” Erik added to Charles conclusion 

After Erik ordered his black dark roast, Charles ordered his nonfat skinny two pump vanilla one pump hazelnut latte, and bagels for both of them they sat and the only absent table in the corner cafe.

“There is a possibility they aren't mutants you know,” Charles said, dragging up the subject Erik had hoped was forgotten

“I know” Erik responded with the hope that Charles would not spend the next thirty minutes wrapped in a one-sided conversation on Genetic mutation.

As usual Erik’s hopes were crushed. Twenty-five minutes later Charles took his first breath.

“Fascinating” Erik wasn't even listening to Charles speak anymore, but he did enjoy how his eyes lite up and how he talked with his hands.

“Was I babbling?” Charles asked, taking his first bite of his bagel

“Well, You’re flavored milk and sugar is now cold” replied, he's been waiting way too damn long to mock Charles’ beverage choice

“Oh. It tis isnt it” Charles tested the drink “You could have said something if I bothered you”

“If you had bothered me I would have. As it were I'm not great with small talk so it was either half listen to a lecture on mutating genes or sit in uncomfortable silence” Erik responded, catching a smirk on Charles' face

“Well still I feel like I’ve carried on far too much. So now it's your turn. What made you want to be in law enforcement?” Charles asked leaning into the table

Erik hated talking about himself. Even to the point where telling someone his age made him uncomfortable.

“I'm not asking for your kidney, Erik don't make that face” Charles said in all seriousness 

“Im not making a face” Erik replied half offended 

“You are most certainly making a face. Like you’ve just been asked to undergo invasive surgery without anesthetic.” Charles dramatically imitated the ‘face’ Erik was supposedly making. It was a ridiculous face. But Charles somehow made it cute.

“I have never made that face in my life” Erik responded smiling down at his coffee so Charles maybe wouldn't see how amused he was.

“You’re making it right now, darling” Charles replied cheekily 

This was a perfect moment. Which means Erik had to ruin it somehow. But how? This boy is almost impervious to his insults and overall unfriendly nature.

“I was tired of seeing bad things happen and not be able to do anything about it. I suppose that's the easiest answer” Erik finally decided to answer the question to the best of his ability

“I hope to be privileged to hearing that answer more in depth eventually.” Charles finished his drink and Erik his.

“You know, judging by your manners I don't think anyone would ever guess you were raised by an alcoholic mother and an abusive step-dad” Erik just loved how sometimes he was just as surprised by the things that came out of his mouth as everyone else

Charles didnt seem offended or taken back like Erik would have thought. He looked genuinely pleased.

“I looked up to my father, my real father, immensely growing up. When he passed and my mother remarried I did my best to be the person he wanted me to be. Aside from the minor drug use, whoring, and brief spurts of binge drinking I think I did okay” Charles answered 

“And murder” Erik added without thinking

Charles looked momentarily broken, for a single second he was just that boy standing in Erik’s kitchen in absolute shambles. 

“Yes, there is that too I suppose” Charles replied clearly only smiling to not bring the mood down

Nice job, idiot. Erik mentally kicked himself 

“Alright, lets get going” Erik said picking up their trash

Charles followed silently


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Im not dead. As a side note, school is hard.
> 
> xoxo  
> Emma

Half of the walk back was unbearably silent.

“I spent most of my elementary years trying to learn a new language, a new culture, a new everything after we moved here. My father passed away when I was four and two years later my mother moved us here to live with her sister. We lived in a high crime area. We didn't really know much better anyway though. When I was sixteen she was shot, gang related violence. She hung on for a few months, but eventually---” Erik trailed off as they walked home. It was the only way he could think of repairing his earlier comment. 

Charles was desperate to find out more about him.

Charles looked like he’d just been told his favorite Bentley was wrecked. This is why Erik never talked about things like this. That damn look.

“I am sorry. It is never a good time to lose someone you love but that age is especially rough” Charles added sympathetically 

“So that …..that is why I went into law enforcement” Erik finished, that was enough sharing for the next decade “How old were you when your father passed?” Erik asked, unlocking the door to his apartment when they reached the top of the stairs

“I was eight. It did not take long for Mother to remarry” Charles replied “Oh shit! My clothes. Which machine are they in?” He asked in a panic

“Oh right. Don't worry about it I’ll go get them” Erik jogged down the stairs to switch the laundry. His neighbors were mostly honorable so he never really minded leaving his laundry unattended

Charles was laying stomach down on the couch one leg slightly bent up towards his chest, face buried in Erik’s guest pillow. 

“Feeling alright?” Erik asked, his primary concern being withdrawals. He wasnt sure how much or how often Charles used but he knew he wasn't the best person to help pull someone through detox

“I suppose” Charles answered climbing into an upright position, his hair was constantly in a tussle “Can I borrow your cell phone by any chance?” He asked 

“What for?” Not that Erik wouldn't give those cherry red lips anything they asked for, but he was curious

“I haven't spoken with Raven in some time now. I was just going to see how she was doing. I'm worried about her being alone with mother” Charles explained

Erik shook his head

“Moira and the rest of the police force is listening and tracking every call that comes through your sisters phone” Erik answered apologetically 

Charles nodded his head in understanding but looked distraught

“You dont think your mother would harm her do you?” Erik didn't want that on his conscious, and he didn't want to see Charles hurt anymore

“I don't believe so. But Sharon has a special way of hurting people without ever lifting a finger” Charles stated, obviously holding some bitterness

“I know the type” Erik’s mind went immediately to Magda.

“I'm sorry my friend, I didn't mean to put you in such an awkward situation again” Charles said meekly 

Eriks head was still killing him and even with sixteen ounces of pure caffeine coursing through his veins he felt like he would pass out any minute now from exhaustion. He could tell Charles was exhausted as well. 

Just as he was about to suggest television so he could maybe shut his eyes for a minute, his phone rang. 

“Detective Lehnsherr” Erik answered, not looking at the caller ID because it was always work that called

“Erik? Are you busy or can you tear yourself away from work for two seconds to see your kids?” Magda’s voice was literally the last thing Erik wanted to hear today. Or ever if he could help it.

“Oh don't fucking try. You’re the reason I never see Peter and Wanda! Not my job, I even told you I’d move closer if it would be easier but you made it pretty clear you weren't going to let me see them no matter what I did” Erik felt like they were back in court again

“I'm in town for the afternoon. Do you want to watch them while I'm at my appointment?” Magda replied like he was a goddamn babysitter and not their father

“Of course I would. But if you’re going to be dropping them off why don't they just stay the weekend and I’ll drive them back Sunday night?” Erik asked, hoping by some miracle she’d grown a heart

“I just need them watched for a few hours. I’ll drop them off in about an hour” Magda responded coldly 

“Magda, I'm just asking for a weekend. Please” Erik would never and had never begged in his life. But dammit he just wanted his kids.

“Don't make me regret calling you, Erik” She replied 

“Fine. I’ll see you in an hour” Erik hung up the phone and it took everything in him not to throw it across the room.

“What was that ?” Charles asked curiously 

Erik had briefly forgotten Charles was even there

“That was my ex. Peter and Wanda are going to be here in about an hour” Erik stated, running his hands through his hair

“That's wonderful!” Charles exclaimed, suddenly beaming.

“It is. Last time I saw them was for three hours on Christmas. But, I'm basically just their fucking babysitter while she has a meeting or some shit” Erik informed him

“Make the most of what you can get. Don't focus on the negative. Just enjoy your time with your kids, Erik” Charles was smiling ear to ear, clearly enthusiastic “I’ll pick up before I leave and you could run out and get them some toys and snacks?” 

“I have a trunk filled with their stuff in my room. I’ll bring it all out. Can I ask you to run down to the store and get some juice though, Peter likes apple and strawberry. And anything Gummy, Wanda likes the gummy bears but whatever they have is fine. I’ll pick up around here” Erik pulled out a twenty from his wallet and handed it to Charles

“Of course. Anything else?” Charles asked slipping on his shoes once again 

“Not that I can think of” Erik was already busily working to straighten up the apartment and make it kid friendly and less alcoholic/druggie bachelor pad friendly.

Great, fifty-three minutes to rid the house of any sign of the events of last night and today. Oh, and a shower. He tried to focus on what Charles said about making the most of it. 

Charles returned while Erik was still in the shower

“Can you throw that scotch in the cabinet?” Erik yelled from the shower as he heard Charles shuffling around the kitchen

“Does Magda disapprove of drinking? “ Charles asked 

“She can find anything to bitch about. The last thing I need is her changing her mind at the last minute” Erik shut the water off and got checked his phone as soon as he’d dried off. He had about ten minutes to get dressed.

“Anything else?” Charles peaked into Erik’s room after he had thrown his trousers on. Thankfully

“When did you change?” Erik asked, noticing Charles back in his own clothes. 

“A moment ago. I would wash your clothes for you but I don't really have time. I put them in the hall closet though” Charles said 

“You don't want to say?” Erik understood, seriously he didn't paint the greatest picture of his kids.

“I didn't think you would want a felon corrupting your children” Charles added blissfully happy with himself

“You aren't going to let that go till I apologize are you?” Erik said picking out his last clean t-shirt

“Not likely” Charles responded

“Well then you better stick around. Could be awhile"

Pietro and Wanda immediately liked Charles. And he seemed fond of them as well. Magda scowled at his presence and asked about a million questions all of which Charles thoroughly answered somehow avoiding the fact he was a runaway, drug addict, and had recently killed a man.

Wanda spent most of her time latched to Erik, not that he minded. Peter took turns hanging onto him and also wrecking half of the house.

“We want to stay!” Peter cried as Magda collected their things

Erik held an almost inconsolable Wanda as Peter proceeded to destroy everything, ripping their toys away from Magda as she tried to shove them in their backpacks

“Peter, knock it off,” Magda said cooley, she didn't raise her voice but there was a sharpness to it

Charles had excused himself, no doubt to avoid further examination from Magda

“I love you, liebling” Erik whispered to Wanda before Magda scooped her away from him, he bent down and gave Peter a kiss and Magda walked them both out without saying another word

Erik watched as the car pulled out of the driveway, remembering the first time he had to watch his children ride off, not knowing when he would see them again. He quickly pulled out the scotch and poured himself a double.

“How are you doing?” Charles' voice came from the hallway

“I’ll live” Erik replied pulling out another glass and fixing his guest a drink

“Do you want to talk about it?” Charles asked accepting the drink

Erik chose not to answer such a ridiculous question

“What I want to talk about is how I'm supposed to go to work tomorrow and pretend I'm not harboring a fugitive,” Erik said, watching Charles basically inhale his drink

“I- Why do you want me to stay?” Charles asked helping himself to another

Erik knew exactly why he wanted Charles to stay. But he also knew he could not under any circumstances allow what happened this morning to ever happen again no matter how much he desperately wanted it to

“Because I don't think you should be in prison for the rest of your life and I don't think you have a clue what you’re going to do now” Erik was very pleased with himself for such an open and genuine answer

“I never know what I'm doing. I typically make it up as I go” Charles responded taking a little more time on his second glass

“I hate to be the one who points this out but I don't think its exactly working” Erik carefully avoided referring to the kid a drug addicted murderer

“Fair enough” Charles nodded 

Just as Erik was trying to think of something to break the uncomfortable silence his phone buzzed

“Hello” Erik answered the unknown number

“Did you kill Charlie? Cause that would just be totally uncool” 

“Wade? How the fuck did you get this number? And also How the fuck do you know where I live?” Erik slammed his glass on the counter, noticing Charles jump slightly

“Dont worry your psycho little head about it. Where were you today I missed your lurking, sinister presence?” Wade sounded approximately a thousand times more annoying on the phone

“Answer the questions” Erik gritted out

“First you answer mine, is Charles- bear okay-dokay?” Wade asked switching from crazed circus clown to concerned parent

“Of course he is fine” Erik responded, Charles was clearly concerned about the one side of the conversation he could hear

“Fabulous. Will I see you tomorrow?” Wade asked switching back

Erik hung up and for the second time today resisted breaking his phone into a thousand tiny pieces.

“I need to get a new phone number” Erik rubbed the side of his temple, just a three-minute conversation with the man gave him a headache. 

“Who was it?” Charles asked

“Wade. How the hell does he know my address and my cell phone number?” Erik questioned pouring another drink

“I for one am thankful. I’d probably be waking up in a ditch right now if he didn't” Charles exclaimed gratefully

“Is it too early to go to bed?” Erik pondered out loud, knowing the answer was a firm yes

“Its 7:30” Charles looked almost horrified at the notion “this is when my people are actually waking up”

“Your people as in drug addicts or your people as in alcoholics? Or both?” Erik just felt the words tumble out before he could stop them

“I'm not an addict” Charles responded hastily “Sometimes I just don't want to exist” 

Erik carefully considered his next words

“So dinner first then bed” Erik stated

“Abrupt, but I like a bit of domineering” Charles replied suddenly looking like a five dollar whore

“Thats not -- I mean-- sleep” Erik fumbled 

Charles chuckled, finally finishing his second drink

“Relax. I believe its my turn to fix dinner” Charles exited and came back with his shoes and jacket on

“Wait,” Erik fished out his wallet

“I told you its my turn” Charles said waving him off and before Erik could question him he was off


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Charles was asleep when Erik left. He dropped his clothes off at the dry cleaners and picked up coffee for him and Moira. Hopefully, the offering would make her forget yesterday's suspicious encounter 

 

“You never take sick days” Emma was already at his desk when he arrived, file in hand

“I'm getting old, what can I say?” Erik played it cool glancing down at the file

“I want you on this missing persons case. Probably just a runaway but the family is acting sketchy as hell and don't seem to care much that their daughter is missing and has been for three days” Emma concluded 

“I’ll check it out” Erik answered taking the file

The potential victim was seventeen, average student in high school, reported missing when her friend said she didn't show up at school and no one could get ahold of her. There was going to have to be a lot of talking and social interaction involved in this case and with Moira still heading up the Xavier case he was out of luck.

The family lived downtown and Erik did not feel like fighting traffic. 

It took about twenty minutes to walk to the house and immediately Erik didn't like how it looked. Stereotypical of every white trash, high school dropout, living on two pot plants in the garage, type family. If this girl was a runaway she had every right.

Erik went up and knocked on the door, hearing shuffling and clinking of glass bottles behind the door.

“Erik Lehnsherr, I'm investigating the disappearance of Marie d'ancanto” Erik addressed the half asleep woman in a muppets t-shirt and what was either pajama shorts or underwear, could go either way.

“We already talked to a cop” She replied, lungs filled with probably twenty years worth of smoke

“I understand that ma’am,” Erik said trying to remain courteous “I just have a few more questions. May I ask your relation with Marie”

“I was her mother” The woman replied through the screen door

“Past tense?” Erik raised an eyebrow

“Been more than 48 hours hasn't it?” She said, all too calmly for a mother referring to the possibility of her daughter being dead

“Her friends say she might have run away, was there trouble at home?” Erik knew there was trouble at home. The kid was probably on a bus to Los Angeles to become a star, only to peak as semi-successful stripper.

“The only trouble we had here was what she cause” The woman was now agitated, another odd response.

“And what trouble did she cause?” Erik asked calmly 

The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes

“She was a freak, the things she could do. If she’s dead the world's better off trust me” The woman raised her voice and then before Erik could respond slammed the door in his face

Okay, that went well. 

 

The next course of action was to talk to the friends. Erik didn't like talking to High schoolers when he was in High school, now he despised it. 

“Is it really necessary to do this now?” The principal asked gruffly, peering over his glasses that look like they hadn't been updated since 1992

“This is a missing persons case, time is a factor,” Erik answered trying to access his humanoid side 

“I don't like pulling students away from class” he replied

“And I don't like spending my afternoon trying to convince a power hungry principal of one the worst school districts in the state to let two of his students out of their asbestos ridden shit box of classroom for five minutes so I can ask them about a missing classmate that the before mentioned principal doesn't seem to be a bit concerned about. But here we are, “ the words rolled off of Erik’s tongue dryly 

Mr Schafer pulled his outdated glasses off and looked less offended than Erik had hoped.

“Arnt minors required to have a parent present at the time of any police questioning?”

“Short answer? No. Are you going to let me question these kids or not because I've got better shit to do than dick around about police procedure and policy right now.” Erik stood up, ready to leave 

“Ten minutes each and you have to question them in here with me,” Mr. Schafer complied to Erik's amazement 

In a few minutes, the first kid came in. Nervous as hell. Erik did his best to calm the kid down and make him comfortable enough to talk but in the end, he got very little out of the poor bastard. Just the same stuff he already knew, rough house, shit life, all the usual stuff comes with a suspected runaway case. The next kid, female, sixteen, was a little more relaxed but still offered very little useful information.

Erik was getting into a cab when he felt his phone buzz, checking the caller ID he answered it.

“What, Moira?” He answered 

“Hey, Just wondering if you had time to grab lunch. I was going to grab a late bit” she said, leaving Erik to wonder when they became friends who got lunch together

“Its almost three in the afternoon, Moira I already ate” Erik hoped that would be the end of it

“Oh..Okay some other time! See you later “ She hung up, obviously embarrassed, or angry he couldn't tell which and didn't really care to.

For a moment Erik wished Charles had a phone. He wanted to text him, see how he was doing, what he had been up to today. He didn't know why he cared, or maybe he did know and just didn't want to admit it. He tucked his phone in his pocket when he got back to the station.

They rest of the day was paperwork and meetings and mind numbing conversations Erik was dragged into unwillingly. He found himself counting down the minutes till he could go home. A change of pace from staying late and finding more and more things to keep him from going home. Maybe it was because he knew he was going home to somebody. Maybe it was because that somebody was the most intoxicating and complicated person he’d ever met.

Erik unlocked the door before he reached the top of the stairs and crept it open. The couch was made up again and there was no sign of Charles. 

“Charles?” Erik called out hopefully 

No response. 

Erik breathed in and walked to the bar cart to pour a drink. He looked on the table thinking there might be a note, disappointed he sunk into his favorite chair. He contemplated getting up and making dinner. He had a sandwich in the break room while hiding from Moira but that was the last thing he ate. He got up to pour another drink and brought the bottle back to his chair with him

“You fall asleep in that chair too often. You're going to have a bad back” Charles tisked

Erik’s subconscious processed the words before he woke up in a groggy and slightly inebriated state

“I thought you left” Erik stated sullenly , peeking one eye open

“I went out” Charles was taking his shoes off and shoved them under the couch

“Fix?” Erik asked 

“I told you. I am not an addict” Charles rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out to help Erik up 

“I'm fine here. Thanks” Erik replied shutting his eyes again

The next course of action Charles seemed was appropriate involved wrapping his arms around Erik and pulling him out of his spot

“You can't keep sleeping there it's shit for your back and it can't be comfortable. Your bed is literally like ten steps away”

Erik shook loose and tried not to get pissy with someone having the audacity to tell him what to do

“Cause you know everything, right? Harvard boy” Erik scoffed 

“For your own benefit, just go ahead and assume I do” Charles replied sharply

Erik stumbled a bit till he found the back of his couch to rest on 

“I don't want to go to work tomorrow. Moira keeps trying to ask me about your case” Erik said 

Charles looked around the room suddenly seeming very panicked

“Would you….Would it be easier for you if I just..wiped your memories of all...everything since the hospital? “ Charles took a step towards Erik 

“It would be easier. But I don't want you to” Erik replied “I should be getting to bed” Erik continued after glancing down at his watch

Charles nodded in agreeance. 

Erik stalled for a moment before saying another good night and heading to bed.

It was six in the morning when Eriks phone rang, pulling the device towards him he answered

“Detect--” There was a lot of background noise but he couldn't focus because the sound his ex-wife’s voice cutting him off 

“I'm going on a trip I need you to watch them,” Magda said calmly 

Eriks blood began to boil. She knew he wouldn't say no. She also knew how much he fucking hated being treated like their babysitter and not their father

“How long?” Erik asked with as much ‘fuck you’ in his tone as he could 

“Three days. I need you to come pick them up now my flight leaves at eight” Magda hung up the phone before Erik could protest that it takes nearly three hours to get to her house. What the fuck was she thinking?

He threw on a t-shirt and the cleanest pair of jeans he could find and started to bolt out the door

“What the hell are you doing awake?” Erik asked Charles, who was laid out on the couch with the tv on what appeared to be the local morning show

“Couldn't sleep. What's wrong?” Charles was clearly worried about Erik’s rushed demeanor

“I have to go pick of my kids. Do you want to come?” Erik didn't know why he asked, he really just needed someone to vent to. 

“Sure” Charles replied , grabbing his shoes and following Erik out the door. 

Erik mentally scolded himself for not offering pajamas for Charles. No wonder he couldn't sleep. He was basically fully clothed.

“Shit,” Erik said as they got to the car

“What?”

“The car seats I have for them are too small. I hope she doesn't forget to take theirs out of her car before she leaves” Erik said as he started the car. Checking the back seat and to make sure it was presentable. 

“She’s leaving before you get there?” Charles finally seemed as outraged as Erik 

“She said her flight leaves at eight. It takes me nearly three hours to get there” Erik replied 

“Does she have someone else watching them till then?” Charles asked confused

“I don't know. Before I could ask anything else she hung up on me” Erik answered pulling out his cell phone “Can you text Emma and explain to her what's happening and that I won't be able to come in today” he said handing it over to Charles

“I don't see Emma in your contacts?” Charles questioned after a minute 

“Oh. “ Erik paused. “She’s in there under ‘White Witch’ ”, Eric replied slightly embarrassed 

“I loved the Narnia series growing up” Charles smirked

“I take it you fit every nerdy bookworm stereotype as a kid?” Erik mused. The stress of the situation beginning to melt away at the promise of being able to see Wanda and Peter

“Until the hormones kicked in,” Charles said “Then I was still the nerdy bookworm type but kept it low key to achieve better social standings” 

“Is that why you own so many cardigans? ‘Cause they’re considering cool now?” Erik pointed blatantly at Charles’ deep blue cardigan that nearly swallowed his small figure

“What do you have against my sweaters?” Charles tugged tightly at the garment in mock offense

“Nothing. You just dress like my grandfather, that's all I’m saying”

“Ass” Charles muttered, still smiling 

After about an hour on the road, Charles fell asleep. Erik wondered how often he couldn't sleep. Maybe he should hire some kind of shrink for the kid. He doesn't seem to be too erratic or causing excessive danger to himself. 

Erik tried to call Magda back at least a dozen times as they got closer and each time it went straight to her bone-chilling shrilly voice mail. Pulling up to the house Eriks spine stiffened. There wasn't a car in the driveway. Charles rustled awake when Erik turned off the engine.

“Are we here?” Charles asked rubbing his eyes 

“Yes. We better not be the only ones” Erik was beginning to think Magda set all this up to waste his time. He wouldn't put it past her to hire a babysitter to come get them instead and not tell him.

Erik unlocked the door with a flick of his hand. Before he opened it he heard Wanda crying. Rushing towards the sound he came to another locked door, opening it he found his children. Wanda was in her bed still screaming. Peter wasn't in sight.

“Charles!” Erik called out for assistance “I can't find Peter” Erik said as he scooped up Wanda who immediately latched onto his neck

“He's under his bed,” Charles said removing his hand from his head 

“Peter?” Erik got on his knees still cradling his daughter

Peter’s eyes were wide open but he was motionless.

“Peter, what's wrong mien schatz? Come see me” Erik soothed 

“Daddy” Peter murmured 

“Come see daddy, Peter” Erik pleaded. His mind was racing. Why were his four-year-old children alone? Why was his normally rambunctious and unstoppable son nearly petrified? He wanted these questions answered. As soon as he knew his children were safe and okay.

“Where’s momma?” Peter asked. The way he asked it made Eriks spine shiver. He wasn't asking where his mother was because he missed her. He sounded terrified. 

“Mommy left, baby. It's just Daddy and Charles. You remember Charles? Daddy’s friend from when you came to visit?” Erik reached a hand out towards Peter. Wanda’s screaming had subsided to softer sniffling 

Peter nodded his head and reached out his hand, beginning to crawl towards Erik. Once they were both tucked into his arms he leaned his back against the bed.

Wanda waved at Charles as he sat down next to them

“What happened here, Charles?” Erik felt helpless.

“Momma’s mad at me” Peter whined into Erik’s shoulder

“What did mommy do?” Erik let out a deep breath, trying not to show his already compromised children how panicked he was.

Peter chose to bury his head further into Erik’s chest instead of answering 

“Charles” Erik whispered “I need to know what happened”

Charles immediately took that as his cue and reached his hand back up to his temple

“Peter,” Charles said “It's okay to show daddy and me what you did that made mommy upset. We won't be angry” 

Peter looked up at Erik. He knew they could both probably feel his heart pounding 

“Promise, Daddy?” Peter asked, something in his voice shattered Erik’s heart 

“I'm not going to be mad at you, Peter. I promise” Erik squeezed his son in his arms and looked over to Charles.

Suddenly, Peter was gone.Charles grabbed his arm before he could stand up 

“It's okay” Charles assured 

Again, before Erik could react, his son was back in his arms. He had a handful of crackers he handed to Wanda.

“He manifested last night. “ Charles answered Erik’s question before it left his mind

Erik’s mind wondered to what Magda did that made Peter so scared to show his powers

Charles glanced away. He was hiding something.

“Charles?” Erik felt the need for another arm to be able to hold onto Charles too.

“They’ve been locked in here since last night. Peter started...this was her solution” Charles still wouldn't look at Erik. Maybe he was afraid just delivering the news would make him a target of Erik's rage.It didn't though. He was horrified and angry and infuriated but he didn't have time to feel that. He needed to get his children home.

“Can you start packing their things? I need to find their car seats” Erik stated beginning to stand, neither Wanda or peter released their grasp  
Charles nodded and went to work cleaning on the dresser drawers into different backpacks 

It was nearly ten thirty before they got back on the road again. Wanda fell asleep almost as soon as the car started. Peter was kicking around in his seat with his overstuffed dinosaur.

“Do you want to stop for breakfast?” Erik looked at the sleepy mess that was his companion 

“I could use a coffee. But just find somewhere to drive thru. Wanda needs to sleep” Charles yawned. He had removed his sweater when they were carrying things out to the car and Erik really hated how much he enjoyed seeing a little more of him.

With coffee finally in hand and everyone enjoying their breakfast Erik finally felt a hopeful sense of calm.

“I'm going to need a bigger place. And I need to go to court and get them to legally make me their full-time guardian” Erik thought aloud 

Charles pulled out his phone and scrolled around, looking very studious. 

“What's your price range? Do you want to stay in the same area? Are you open to a house or do you like apartments better? There is a house for rent ten miles from the station” Charles informed him, showing him a picture

“How many bedrooms is it?” Erik asked, hoping for at least three

“Three bedrooms, two and half bath. It needs a little updating in the kitchen and bathroom but nothing too bad” Charles answered.

Erik felt a great swell of appreciation for Charles, always ready to help however he could.

“Can you get us in for a showing?” Erik fiddled with his untouched breakfast sandwich

“I’ll call the agency if you would like?” Charles replied 

“Yes. If you don't mind “

Erik took a deep breath as Charles held the phone up to his ear. He knew things were changing. And for once, he wasn't bothered.


	8. Epilogue

Erik rolled over and wrapped his arms around his still sleeping boyfriend. It wasn't even light outside yet but something brought Erik out of his sleep. It was Charles. He was projecting again. The nightmares had lessened in the last few months but they still came. He could feel Charles heart racing.

“Charles” Erik whispered “Charles, it's just a dream. Wake up” he comforted 

But Charles didn't open his eyes and now his whole body was beginning to tremble

“Charles” Erik shook as gently as he could 

With a little more persistent shaking Charles' eyes flashed opened, clutching Erik immediately. 

“I'm sorry” were the first words out of Charles’ mouth

It killed Erik a little bit every time Charles did that. Every time he apologized for just being human. He didn't want him to feel guilty for not being perfect but unfortunately, it's hard to undo a lifetime of emotional abuse in one year.

“You’re okay now” Was all Erik could manage to say

“I know you have to be up early I shouldn't--” Charles stumbled 

Erik shushed him and kissed his brow. 

“Where are you going?” Erik addressed Charles as he sat up and swung his legs over the bed

“I just need a glass of water. Go back to bed you need your rest” Charles replied

Erik pulled him back down and got up 

“I’ll get it, just lay down” Erik made his way into the kitchen, creeping past the twins room because once Peter woke up there was no hope for anyone in the house to get a decent night of sleep.

They had lived in their new house for ten months and there were still three boxes in the hallway that weren't unpacked that Erik always managed to run into when he got up at night.

Erik poured Charles a cup of water and himself a nightcap.

Charles was still sitting up when Erik got back.

“I thought you were cutting back on the drinking,” Charles said sullenly 

“I am. This is my first drink today” Erik countered

“You had a beer with dinner” Charles accepted the water glass graciously as Erik crawled back into bed

“That was yesterday” Erik informed pointing at the clock

Erik was troubled by a distinct lack of eye rolling

“What's wrong?” Erik asked 

“Sometimes my life seems too good to be true. Like something is going to come along and take it all away,” Charles answered 

“We made sure it nothing would. No one at the police station knows who you are anymore. You even erased your mother mind” Erik said, remembering the day he and Charles went back to his home in Westchester 

“But there are more people, Erik. We just took care of the immediate problem” Charles was now staring at the glass in his hand like maybe it held the answer to their problems

Erik couldn't say he hadn't thought about it. He thought about somehow Charles being taken away from him. He had thought about how Charles could never live up to his potential now, never get his doctorate and teach like he always wanted. He would never see his sister again. None of it was ideal but there was no alternative.

“If they come for you, we run. We’ll make our way,” Erik replied firmly “No one can take you away from me” 

“I’ve loved you since the first time I met you. Sober, that is” Charles kissed Erik's chest lightly before laying his head down on it

“Do you remember our first kiss?” Erik hummed as he rolled his thumb across Charles' shoulder

“Which one? When you thought the best cure for a hangover would be my tongue in your mouth or when we started packing up your old apartment?” there was a hint of amusement in Charles' voice and Erik couldn't blame him

“The hangover. Obviously. That isn't when I knew I was in love with you, though. I knew I wanted to fuck you senseless,” Erik recalled 

“Ever the romantic,” Charles rolled his eyes

“The moment I knew I loved you was the first day we moved in and the twins were going insane. I really thought I was going to lose my mind. And all you did was place your hand on my waist and tell me to take a deep breath and enjoy the chaos,” 

“That was two weeks after the first time we slept together,” Charles faked offense

“I love you more every day now,” Erik said closing his eyes, enjoying having Charles in his arms where he knew he was safe and away from whatever caused his earlier nightmare. 

Erik rolled out of bed the next day, late for work. 

“Shit” Erik cursed as he got up to throw on his suit “Wanda!, Peter! Up now!” He shouted as he made his way into the kitchen to pack their lunches

“Clothes and shoes now. Come on you're already late!” Erik said sternly as the twins wandered into the kitchen 

“Daddy? Where is Charles? “ Wanda muttered sleepily 

“Not another stupid imaginary friend, Wanda,” Peter mocked pulling at his sister's long hair 

“Peter! We do not call our sister stupid. Apologize,” Erik scolded, accepting Peter’s half-hearted apology as good enough he worked on getting them dressed for the day.

“Papa,” Wanda said as he walked them into the daycare “Charles, was very sad but he loves you” 

“I don't know who that is, Schatz” Erik wondered if a part of her mutation may be caused her overactive imagination

“I know you don't now, but you did,”


End file.
